Animalistic Desire
by Lizzie Maddair
Summary: Mina Lanks thought she was safe from the Infected as she hides out in a Ammo shop. But a Hunter soon breaks in, and while shes getting undress no less. WARNING: Rated M for Smut and Sexual. HunterXOC. NOTICE: Sequal - Desire's Call.


_**Side Note:**__ If you don't like smut, or anything dealing with Infected with Human. Then please leave now and don't flame me at all. Again, I won't force you to read what I write, so please be nice and not rude. This is my first time writing a story like this, with smut in it. I put all I can in writing cause I love to write. Thank you for reading, and I would love people to fave it and also comment on it. ^w^_

* * *

As the sound of the Infected groaned and yelled outside of the small ammo shop, the young woman of 21 looked out through the boarded windows to stare at them. Watching as they moved left and right, trying to find any survivors and eat from their bodies. The thought made a shiver go through her, and not from disgust. She can understand the way the world work, how that they needed to hunt to live and survive. But really, the thought of what use to look like Human eating another living being, it did make her stomach turn just a bit. A Sadistic at the heart, Mina Lanks, had always liked the thought of people getting hurt. It made her laugh. But now, after the Infection started to spread, her thoughts and ideas had to change so she could survive. As she looked over to the side, she recalled that their were six others with her. They traveled together, ate together. Hell, they even had to watch each other backs when they can get a change to take a bath. Closing her eyes, she leans her head back, her short blond hair was mussy, since she never brush it anymore. And her green eyes were a dark color as she opened them and stared up at the celling. The ammo shop was the best place to set herself in. She had all the ammo she can use for her guns, and she was protected boarded up and there was even a safe room in the back that she could lock herself in case a Infected comes sniffing around. The downside, if a Tank ever heard or found her in here, he could be the only thing to break her doors down and kill her. And even worse, if a Boomer or Spitter made their way in here, they can blow up this whole building. Then she would really be dead. Sighing, she moves away from the boarded up window and made her way up the stairs so she could take a shower. This place also had a living area upstairs, and it was even harder to board off cause of the open areas. But by luck, she was able to get it all fixed up.

Mina made her way up the stairs, her ears on alert for any type of sound at all. When all she heard was the groaning of the Infected, she made her way into the small room that made a bedroom and another door leading to a small shower. Putting her sniper rifle down on the bed, she then kicks off her only pair of boots with her feet and reaches down to pull off her t-shirt off. Her pale skin was slightly bruised on her belly from hitting herself from moving a weapon around. The bra she wore was a simple white cotton, the same as the panties she wore under her jeans. As she reaches down to unzip her pants, a bored look on her face she froze with wide eyes when a scream went off. But it wasn't a normal scream, it was one of the Infected. Not many of the Survivors know it, but there was a type of Infected out there that would scream to call the Hord to attack. No one saw it, but those that lived long would notice that when the Hord attacked quickly, in groups, there would be a loud scream first then they would come. So, Mina had nicknamed the Infected the Screamer. Of course, not many Survivors like her are live that much.

Reaching out, she quickly grabbed her rifle and ran over to the wall, pushing her back to it she aims out the small crack through the boards in the windows in the room. Looking through the scope, she soon saw a Hord moving quickly past her little shop she was hiding out in. She held her breath, and held in more when she heard and watches a Tank run right behind the Hord. Making his way to whatever caught their attention. Licking her lips, she took in a deep breath as she watches them start to fade away, glad that they didn't come to her hide out. Like the saying goes, in New York city, the City never sleeps. And it wasn't a understatement. Shaking her head, Mina starts to pull the barrel of her rifle in, only to gasp out when something grabs hold of it and she heard growling. Eyes wide, she looks up, and saw through a slight crack in the boards a pair of very pale blue eyes, but more then that, the whites of the eyes were pure black. And as she looked closely, this figure had a black hoodie jacket. "Oh..gods no." It was a Hunter, even worst then the Tank and others. Well, all but the Witches, those were right next to Hunters.

As the Hunter tugs and pulls at her gun, she pulls back grunting a bit, and held her breath as it lets out its screech. Letting go quickly, she stumbles back onto the bed, bouncing a bit, and reaches down to her leg where she had her pistol there. Mina loaded the gun, but watched with wide eyes as the Hunter quickly rips the boards off of the window and breaks free. Time almost stood still as she raised her arm up to aim and shoot, and saw the Hunter jump forward and claws the gun away. Mina cries out a bit, but quickly shuts her mouth. Any sound like a cry would call the other Infected over, mostly the Hord. And that was the last thing she needed. As she watches the Hunter stalk forward on the ground, some broken glass from where it entered, Mina slowly backs up on the bed, realizing that she was half naked and didn't have her boots on. Cursing herself, she watches the Hunter with wary eyes, she knew too much about the way they worked. Hell, almost all of the people she lived with while Surviving this hellhole was killed by Hunters.

The Hunter growled out at Mina, and she couldn't help let out a shiver at the sound. For some reason, it didn't sound close to being threatening. _What the hell? I must be going insane if I'm thinking that_, She thought while shaking her head. Another growl made her pause as the Hunter slowly stalks forward on his feet, kneeling down slightly to also use his hands. Walking almost like a Wolf. It was what she imaged the Hunter's, a pack of wolves in this destroyed world. Beautiful, and dangerous, wolves.

As the Hunter moved closer, she didn't move at all as it sniffed at her feet, bare, and twitching a bit at his sniffing. He kept making those small like growling sounds while sniffing at her foot, and then licked at her feet. Letting out a gasp and giggle, she quickly closed her mouth with a hand as she was ticklish. And the Hunter quickly looked up with a low growl at her sound. But it tilted his head to the side, and continued to stare at her from under his hood, unable to see his eyes anymore. Slowly, ever so slowly, the Hunter crawled up on the bed. Mina's eyes widen at the sight of this and tried to back up more on the bed, but the Hunter grabs out with a growl. His claw hands clamping at her hips to hold her still as he kept staring and sniffing at her body. For some reason, Mina had a weird thought of what the Hunter would look like without the hood off.

_Yep, I have gone coo-coo. All I need now is a white jacket and a padded room. Hmm, I wonder if those places are still around still._ That thought was cut off as the Hunter growls down at her chest when he started to sniff at her chest, or more to the point, at her breasts. This made her face blush red as he was growling at her breasts. Before she could blink he bites down at the middle of her bra and snaps it off, letting out a gasp and almost close to a yelp she fell back on the bed so she could at least try to back away from his closeness. The Hunter kept going though, it sniffed down at her breasts, and her eyes wide Mina watches as he moves his face closer to one of her breasts. Shivering, she bites her lip and closed her eyes looking away. Thinking that he was going to bite her, and end her life now. But instead of a bite, she felt something soft and slightly warm brush against her the side of her breast. Letting out a soft gasp, she soon opens her eyes and looked down to see the Hunter had brushed the side of his cheek against her breast. His hood was still on his head, and Mina still had that crazy thought to see his face from under the hood. As the Hunter moved to sniff at her other breast, she got brave by reaching up to pull his hood back. Right before she was going to pull it out, the Hunter turned his head and growled at her hand. Before she lost her nerve, she shot her hand out and pushed the hood back. He lets out another small screech at her for what she did. Mina stares wide eye at the appearance of the Hunter ontop of her.

He had short black hair, cut short and shaggy like. As well, there was the same, black and pale blue eyes. But more then that, his skin was slightly pale, paler then a normal person. It had a small tinge of gray, but not too much to show that he was really dead. And again, she could feel a slight warmth from the hands he had at her hips pinning her down.

As the Hunter growled at her more, she swallowed and leans herself back, down so she wasn't face to face to him. Now she thought she was done for, as he bends his head down close to her face. He sniffs at her face for a few moments, making those small growling sounds as he moved his face to the side of her neck. Tilting his head to the side, he soon slides his tongue out to lick at her neck. Mina lets out a gasp at the feeling, her back arching a bit as she blushes. Instead of feeling disgusted like most would get at their necks licked by a Infected like the Hunter, she felt a heat bloom in her lower belly. This made her blush a bit more, and soon her thoughts started to scatter as he licked at her neck once more. The growl he gave was almost sensual, like he knew what he was doing. And right now, she really wished he knew what he was doing, cause if she thought she knew what he had planned to do to her. Well, right now she didn't care if it was better then dying.

Mina closed her eyes as she lets out a soft sight and gasp sound at his licking, when the Hunter soon started to lick his way down to the valley between her breasts. She opened her eyes a bit to stare down at the Hunter, his face nuzzling at one of her breasts for a moment, his eyes staring up at her own gaze as his tongue slowly slides out to lick at her soft mound. This made her let out a small moan at the feeling, more heat blooming down in her lower belly, and even starting to feel the wetness at her crotch. Her mouth open a bit, she took in deep breaths as the Hunter nuzzled and licked at her breasts, making her moan and gasp each time. Soon, Mina had her head leaning back, her hands reaching up on their own to grip at his head. The Hunter gave a growl at what she did, but he didn't attack or lash out at her, since the growl was that same growl from before. Her hands moved through his hair, surprised to find it soft, and soon that thought was gone as the Hunter's slick tongue soon slides out against her nipple. Gasping out, she moans with her head arching back. On reflex, her legs slowly opened up at the licking that he was giving to her now harden nubs on her breasts. The Hunter felt the movement and looked down with a tilted head, Mina's eyes opening slowly so watch him while panting softly with a small red flush on her face. Her eyes widen a bit as she watches the Hunter slowly crawl down her body, licking at her belly and then sniffed at her pants with a small growl. Her leg slowly moved, going between his legs as he continued to growl her pants. Then she felt something that made her eyes widen, and blush more. She felt a bulge at the front pants of the Hunter.

"Holy shit, you can get hard?" Mina soon clamps her mouth shut at the outburst, the head of the Hunter moving up to give her a narrowed stare and growl. Soon, he looked back down growling at her pants, but soon stops as he sniffs and moves down more of her slightly open legs. Her face was flaming when she thought he could smell her arousal. Then again, Hunter's were like animals, so maybe he could smell her aroused. Watching him, she saw him move his claw like hands to the lets of her pants and clawed at them, ripping them. She gasps, fear hitting her at the thought of him hurting her. "W-w-wait!" She cries out, making sure to shut her mouth quickly in case another Infected heard her, and watches as the Hunter's head snaps up to look at her with a small growl. She blinked her eyes at him when he stopped, like he was able to understand her. It was crazy, but then again here she was being touched in a sexual way and licked at by a half dead guy. Gulping, she moved her trembling hands down to the waistband of her pants, watching the Hunter as he watched her finish unzipping her jeans off all the way. Then Mina lifted her hips up and starts to pull them down, the growl from the Hunter made her froze, the pants only down her hips slightly.

Watching him, she saw him reach up with his own hands and placed his claws at the edge of her jeans, and pulls them down quickly. She gasps out, as some of his claws caught her on her thigh. Hissing out, she watches as she had small three scratches on both thighs. But instead of being afraid, which she **should** be feeling, she still felt that arousal deep inside of her.

The Hunter pulled her pants down more, and growled when he found out that her legs couldn't open with her pants keeping her legs closed. Moving up, the Hunter pulled her jeans off finally and tosses them away, not caring about them anymore. Shivering at his small growl, she licked her lips a bit as he placed his hands at her thighs and slowly opened her legs apart to see the small wet spot at the crotch of her panties. This made her blush red, but started to pant softly at the thought of him staring at that spot made her more wet and turned on as he sniffed at that small dark spot against her white panties. Mina's eyes rolled back and lets out a moan, a gasp at the same time, when the Hunter's tongue came out again and licked at the wet spot. She froze a bit when he lets out a little bit louder growl, and slowly stared down as she watches the Hunter showed his sharp like teeth, his lips looked slightly bloodied. Eyes wide, she saw him reach out with his clawed had at the top of her panties, and ripped them off in one smooth jerk. Mina gasps out at what he did, and soon his mouth was back down to her bare slit, wet and quivering slightly from watching him. At first, she thought he might sniff at her again, but instead licks right off at the lips of her pussy.

Gasping out once more, her head went back against the bed and moans in a breathless voice as his licking started to go faster. It was as if he liked what he was tasting or doing to her, and continue to lick at her wet slit, making it more with with his tongue. Moaning with her mouth open, Mina's head moved back and forth on the bed, biting her lower lip at the pleasure she felt and growing inside of her from the licking. She soon reaches down to clamp her hand down at the top of the Hunter's head. He growled against her wet lips, and soon clamps his mouth over her slit and felt his tongue slip through the lips of her pussy and start to go in and slide his way into her with his tongue. This made her moan more, her head arching back, and soon clamps a hand over her mouth to quiet her loud moans. Not wanting the Infected to hear her cries, she bites at her palm. Already she started to get close, and felt as the Hunter kept his mouth clamped over her slit, his tongue pushing in and out and licking at her insides with a low building growl. Soon, she arches off the bed as her orgasm came and hit her, her legs opening wide and biting her palm harder, almost tasting her own blood as she came against the Hunter's mouth. His growls growing a bit louder as he licked up her climax.

As the Infected slowly pulled his head back, his teeth bare and growling, Mina laid there panting with hooded eyes and a flushed face from a orgasm she hadn't have in almost three years. Licking her lips, she watches as the Hunter slowly crawled his way back up her body. Shivering, she felt his hard bulge straining and pushed against her thigh and realized that he must wanted more still. Biting her lower lip, she slowly ran her hands down his chest. He growled, watching her with a tilted head and wondering eyes. Those pale blue orbs staring at her from a face, that if it wasn't pale and slightly gray, would have been very handsome and beautiful man. As her hands continued to slide down, she soon stops at the waistband of his pants and his head went down to watch her hands with a small growling sound as Mina tries to set his hardness free. When the Hunter didn't stop growling, the animalistic sound made her shiver and grow wet once more.

Finally, Mina had unzipped his pants, and pulled them down a bit, planning to reach for his hard member to touch. His head slowly raised up to watch her face as she got his pants down part way and soon had her hand sliding back to take hold of him. Mina's eyes widen a bit at the size she felt him at, and soon looked down with a wide eye look to find him larger then she thought. Almost a good 9 inches long, she shivered as the Hunter's head went back slightly from her touch. Surprising her, the Hunter soon pins Mina down his mouth coming to her neck to bite her there. She gasps out, her eyes wide and mouth open when she thought he was going to kill her. But instead, the pain of the bite only gave her pleasure instead, his teeth not breaking skin at all. His hips bucked in her hand as she gripped his hard shaft in her palm. As the Hunter bucked once more, she shuddered as he continued to do it, growling against her neck as he tries to find release in her hand. Thinking twice, and blushing, she opened her legs wide and soon started to lead him to her opening. Once the head of his cock touched the lips of her slit, it was all he needed before slamming into her with a forceful thrust. Crying out, her eyes rolled back as the Hunter continued to slam and buck into her hot core. Her mouth open with her moans and pants, she tried to quiet herself, but was too lost in the pleasure she was feeling. As her moans were loud, so was the Hunter's growling against her neck.

Mina's hands moved to grip at his back, holding him to her as her legs were open wide, braced on the bed so she lifted her hips up. His pounding going deeper inside of her, making her moan even louder at the pleasure. As she was reaching the peek of her orgasm once more, she felt the Hunter stop, his cock deep inside of her. Confused and panting, she blinked her eyes at him watching him as he lets go of her neck and slowly lifted himself up on the bed. His lips pulled back from his sharp teeth, his gaze staring at her. Her body shuddered when she saw his pale eyes had a slight glaze to them, and knew that he was lost in his own pleasure that he must be feeling. Planting his hands on the bed beside her head. He moved up and out of her slowly, drawing out a low moan from her throat. Which soon turned into a surprise gasp and yell of pleasure when the Hunter started to pound into her wet core even faster and harder then before. Her eyes going wide and rolling back, she was moaning loudly then before, matching the Hunter's loud growling sounds as he kept going harder into her.

There was pain from his slamming, but it only highten her pleasure, and soon was crying out loudly with her back arched as she came. As her insides clamped around his pounding shaft, the Hunter moved even faster and hard. Making her orgasm grow more and more, her voice now screaming out and voice turning horse before she felt the Hunter slam two more times into her before stiffening and throwing his head back to let out a loud growl and screech like sound. Shuddering, and gasping out she felt something warm enter inside of her core and into her womb. And the thought that the Hunter's seed had shot out of him, his cumming filling her up made her moan. Slowly, her eyes fluttered as she felt herself drift off. The last thing she saw was the Hunter bending his head down and licking at the bite mark he made on her neck.

**xXxXxXx**

It was a few hours before Mina's eyes started to blink open, groaning, she felt sore between her legs. But it was a good sore, and she also felt something wet between her inner thighs. As she blinked her eyes open more, she soon remembered what happen. Gasping out, she quickly sits up and winces as her whole body ached a bit, like she was used over a few times. As she frowns, she looks down at her naked body to find a bite mark over the top of her right breast. Touching it, she winces, hissing out a breath a bit as it was slightly sore. But frowns more when she didn't remember that happening.

Reaching up, Mina touches at her neck, and smiles a bit as she felt the bite mark there. Sure, she should be freaking out, crying, even puking from having a Infected having her that way. But to tell the truth, she wasn't. It was like, a new part of her was waking up, and she loved it. Even more so, the Hunter was kind of cute. In a way. Shaking her head, she slowly moved up, sucking in a breath as she felt her legs wobble a bit. Shaking her head, she made her way to a dresser that held a few shirts and pants in there. Her panties and bra was ruined, and now she had to break out that new pair she found in a store once. Walking over to the door of the bathroom, only to pause long enough to look over at the window. Finding it still broken in, the boards missing. Cursing, she glared at the window. "Damn Hunter, I finally get laid and now he leaves me to get eaten. Just like other men," Shaking her head, she quickly made her way into the bathroom. No time to have a shower, she cleaned herself up between her legs and got dress.

As Mina picked up her pistol from the ground, laying near her boots, she puts those back on as well and walked over to the broken in window. Staring out of it for a while, she saw only a few of the Hord moving about in a wobbly daze. Shaking her head, she sighed at now she had to find a new place to find. She couldn't rebuild this window back in, since the windows were already partly boarded up when she came here. She only improved it. Now that it was broken in, she had to leave. Bending down against the glass on the floor, she picked up her sniper rifle that was on the faded wooden floor. As she slowly bends up, her gaze caught sight of her bra that was ripped off, and then reaches up with a free hand to touch at the bite mark at her neck. Sighing, she scowls soon at the thought that went through her head. "He's a Hunter, for god's sake. He can't even talk, and he's more animal then Human. Damn, I'm suck a god damn woman. I get laid for once in three years and now I'm getting attached to a damn zombie. Just what I need." Rolling her eyes, she soon made her way down the stairs into the shop of the ammo shop. Paranoid, she raised her sniper rifle and got ready to shoot any Hord that must have gotten in. Then as she made her way down the steps, she soon rolled her eyes at the thought. If another Infected did came in, she would have been dead. Then again, what if they did to her what the Hunter did. That thought made her shudder in revulsion. The Hunter, instead of that same feeling she just had, her lower belly got warm again and she sighed. "Great, I have a crush on a damn Zombie. What's next."

Shaking her head, she walked down the last few steps, now knowing her thoughts were crazy and went over to behind the front counter to grab a bag full of medical kits, pills, a soda, and some food for her to eat. There was another bag she needed to grab, this one full of ammo for her pistol and rifle. As Mina slowly stood up, she froze as she soon heard a sound behind her off to the side. It was a low growling sound, a growling sound that made her shiver, and warm at the same time. The sound that brought up memories of what happened to her not long ago. Slowly turning her head to the side, she soon saw in the shadows of the store, since it was almost dusk, there was a figure there. Crouched down on his hands and feet, and had a black jacket hoodie. This made her frown more and watch as a Hunter soon made his way out of the shadow.

Swallowing, Mina backed up a bit against the counter, and stopped when the Hunter lifted his head up to stare at her with piercing pale blue eyes and same black eyes where the whites should be. Her eyes widening, she saw how the Hunter stared at her, and saw a recognition in his gaze. Holding her breath, she slowly took a few steps forward, and soon was standing in front of him. Looking down at him, as he looked up at her from his crouched position. Her hand moved forward, to pull his hoodie back. He didn't growl at her, well he did, but not in a threating way, but more in a way that he liked having her hands on him. Licking her lips, she slides his hood down to show his ruffled black hair and lets out a breath as it was the same Hunter from before. At least, she thought it was him.

Without warning, the Hunter suddenly stood up and made Mina have wide eyes as that it was the first time she saw a Hunter stand up straight. Kind of, his head was slightly bent forward to look down at her. Since Mina stood at a good 5'6, he was what appeared to be a 6'6 to her hight. This made her shiver, since she was always a sucker for men taller then her. As she watched him staring at her, she soon lets out a small gasp when he bent his head to nuzzle at the side of her neck, and licked at where the bite mark from before was. Even more so, what happened next made her almost shove him back. "W-waaaaait."

Wide eyed, Mina looked at the Hunter when he spoke in that low, and slightly horse tone, it was deep and also had a hit of a husky ring to it. Licking her lips, she was confused on why he said it, until she remembered that she said it before.

Chuckling, she soon smiles at him, her hand reaching up to scratch at his head. Watching as he continued to nuzzle at her neck, and even moved his face into her palm. "So...I guess you can talk. Huh?" The Hunter stared at her with that stare, and opened his mouth and closed it a bit, until he spoke again in a broken voice. "H-huuuh." Shaking her head, she smiled at him as he tried to speak what she said. "Copy cat you are not. Hmmm, I wonder. Can you say my name? It's Mina."  
"M...Minnnnaa."  
"That's good." She grins at him, and continues to pet at his head almost. But soon she froze at the sound of a Tank yelling out. The Hunter saw her wide eye stare, and soon turns his head slowly to the door at the sound and lets out a low deadly growl. Mina blinked when he made that sound, and heard him speak in that same voice. "Baaaaaaaack.'  
"What?"  
"S-stay baaaaaaaaack.'  
"Are you talking to me?"  
The Hunter's gaze went to her, and then nuzzled at her neck when he spoke again. "Nooooooo."

She raised her brow, and smiled once more. "Sweet, I have a guard dog now. Then again, your more like a wolf then a dog."  
"Woooooolf?"  
"A Animal that lives in packs. Don't you remember?"  
"Soooome...Others...Noooooooot same."  
"Yeah, no shit. Can other Infected talk like you?"  
"Don't knooooooow."  
It was strange, the more she talked with him, the more he talked back. Even though it wasn't in full sentences, at least she was able to know he could talk. She tilted her head, but soon looked back at the door and at the Hunter that licked at her neck again, making her shiver. "Hey, buddy, we have to go now. I can't stay here or I'm dead meat" At that last thing, the Hunter growls, and grips at her arms slightly. His claws digging into her arms, she gasps a bit, but they weren't in a painful way. More like he wanted her to stay still. "Noooooo..gooooo." Mina shook her head at him. "Look, I have to go. If I don't, then your buddies are going to have me for lunch. They. Will. Kill. Me. Got it?"  
That sure went over well, the Hunter soon let out a loud screech at what she said. Mina was half afraid he would hurt her, but she knew enough in her that he wasn't angry at her. It was more to what she said about her getting killed. _Could he...could he care for me?_ The thought was a dizzying one, but one that made her stomach flutter in a way. Shaking off the feeling, she took his hand off of her arm and soon started to walk back to where she stashed her bag of ammo.

"Look, I don't care if you follow me or not. Well, I might like it, but I have to find a new spot to hide."  
"Whhhhhhy?"  
"Uh, so they don't kill me."  
The Hunter lets out what sounded like a huff of sorts, but it was mixed with his growl that he always make. Then thinking about how to get him to come, she grins and turns to look at him. "Listen, if we find a new spot to hide. Then we can do it again."  
"Do it?"  
"You remember what we did, with you pounding into me?"  
"Yessssssssss." The Hunter's pale eyes almost glowed a bit, and gave a some what sharp like grin, and soon she heard almost a purr come out of his throat as he moved closer to nuzzle at her neck again. It was all new, but she really did like it and smiled as she runs her hands up and down his back. She felt almost a shiver go through him, as he lets out one of those sexy growls of his, and grins up at him. Soon, she took his hand in hers and lead him over to the ammo. As Mina took the bag, she starts to head back into the back door of the shop, looking back to find the Hunter back down and crouching as he followed right behind her. Then another idea came to mind, and she said while opening the locks on the door.

"By the way, do you mind if I call you Rex?"  
"Noooooo."  
"Really? Sweeeeeeeet."

* * *

_**Author Note:** To see the continuing story of this couple, please check out my other short story. Yes, short story, not one shot. Desire's Call._


End file.
